the39cluesmessageboardfandomcom-20200215-history
Admin Gavin B
Administrator Gavin B is rightfully dubbed "The Funny One". He is a Lucian Admin. He's 30, likes Nerf guns, hates glasses and is good at elbow typing. He is famous for the quote, "Gabby (ProudChallenger2) has more allies then I do? Ridiculous!" At the moment he has more than Gabby (though that was expected as Gabby is an inactive user). Clifford Riley thanked Gavin in Rapid Fire #6: Invasion which also revealed his last name, Brown, to the agents on the MB as well as the first letter of his middle name, O, which he claims stands for "ohmygoshgavinisamazing". He is also famous for "Javin" - a couple that Message Boarders created which involve him and Mod Jen B. There are currently no Javin fanfics on the MB. Though as Jen is the moderator, it's possible that there have been some posted that Jen did not let through in revenge. Gavin has recently entered the contest "Master of the Message Board", claiming that the post was about him. (The contest hosted by Charli7e/LightningCatacombs1) In the post, he says he is 'ancient' and a Lucian (though that was not the first time he mentioned that he was one). He is notably a large Spongebob fan. Gavin has posted more on the Infinity Ring Forum compared to the 39 Clues, but mostly posts on the Spirit Animals Message Board these days. It is clear that his presence is mainly there which is understandable; the SA Forum is still somewhat "under development" and young. In Emily S' post on the Forum, she also explains that Gavin has a lust for funny hats, can be counted on the say the "occasional" funny joke, can go on coffee runs and can even play a tune on his guitar. Gavin is also a master of dance, as seen in the post "who's funnier: Gavin B or Len F?" He can also be found on twitter, along with Len F and several other moderators/admins from the MB and Infinity Ring, as ReadingLavender9 and EmeraldCobra502 (eventually) discovered. Around February 2015, he started livechats with other admins and authors, which can be found here Gavin has also created an app called "Blindscape" which is available for download on both IOS and Android. Told only by sound, Blindscape is a mini-game of sorts, and is set in an eerie dystopian-like future, where "the punishment fits the crime". Gavin narrates the mini-game whilst you control his character in first person, where objectives include "walking towards the sounds" and "opening doors". IOS link Android link On February 23rd, 2016, Gavin published a book through Scholastic called'' Josh Baxter Levels Up'' about a kid who moves from school to school and has trouble making friends. It has its own forum and safechat on the scholastic website. Gavin B Will Have Nerf Revenge.jpg|After Admin Keith F won a bet, Gavin planned his Nerf-revenge. Gavin B's Plan Didn't Work.jpg|The plan failed Gavin caricature.jpg|Gavin B's caricature from China Gavin LEGO.jpg|Gavin mocking the lego Gavin China.jpg|Gavin being his crazy self and being boiled alive. Category:Entertainment Category:Moderators and Administrators Category:Infinity Ring Category:B-Crats and Administrators Category:Agents on the Message Board Category:Users of the Wiki Category:Agents on the Wiki Category:Users